Hotel Motel Holiday Inn Russian version
by lindemannia
Summary: Ночь в придорожной гостинице становится для Родериха наказанием благодаря соседству с Гилбертом. Но, до конца путешествия еще далеко, и теперь австрийцу приходится бороться с самим собой. Вернее, со своими чувствами к человеку, которого он прежде на дух не переносил.
1. Chapter 1

Название: Hotel Motel Holiday Inn

Автор: BonsaiBabe

Переводчик: Рэй Ко aka Линд

Бета: Ванька .D

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Ссылка на оригинал:  s/7708693/1/Hotel_Motel_Holiday_Inn

Фандом: Hetalia Axis Powers

Пэйринг: Австрия/Пруссия

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: Роуманс

Саммари: Ночь в придорожной гостинице оборачивается для Родериха сущим наказанием благодаря соседству с Гилбертом. Но, до конца путешествия еще далеко, и теперь австрийцу приходится бороться с самим собой. Вернее, со своими чувствами к человеку, которого он прежде на дух не переносил.

Примечания переводчика: коротенько и со вкусом. ИМХО, небольшое ООС, но автору виднее.

Глава 1

− Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет и нет! − Я хлопнул обеими руками по стойке, чуть громче, чем следовало бы, и глянул на бейджик администратора. − Феликс. Так не пойдет. У вас _должно_ быть что-то еще. Хотя бы одна комната.

− Чувак, я только что сказал. Две последние комнаты, в каждой по одной кровати кинг сайз, и никакой ванной, только душевая кабинка. В городе какая-то…конвенция, что ли… ерунда, короче. Но отель забит.

Я повернулся к Людвигу - за поддержкой. Но не нашел ни намека на сочувствие в его безучастном взгляде. Я понимаю, что он устал. Он практически один вел машину целый день. Но разве он не мог понять, что вариантов размещения для нас тут не так уж много, и все они мне категорически не подходят?

Людвиг, молча выдержав мой укор, перевел усталый взгляд на Феликса.

− Мы берем. Моя кредитка. Фели, будь умницей, помоги Гилберту принести багаж из машины, пока я тут закончу.

Феличиано с готовностью подчинился, оставив меня с Людвигом наедине.

Я многозначительно кашлянул. Людвиг меня проигнорировал. Скучающий блондин за стойкой швырнул нам книгу регистрации и вернулся к перелистыванию глянцевого журнала. Людвиг, склонившись, терпеливо заполнил все графы в трех экземплярах своим до безумия аккуратным почерком, похожим на шрифт печатной машинки. Да, он явно и демонстративно меня игнорировал.

− Людвиг, я в десятый раз повторяю. Я не буду жить в одной комнате с этим человеком.

− Родерих, я _ничего_ не могу поделать! − огрызнулся Людвиг, бросив ручку на стойку. − Я устал, я _не__буду_ искать другую гостиницу. Всего одна ночь, Родерих. Ты это переживешь.

− Тогда я буду спать с Феличиано, − обнаглел я.

− Ты знаешь, что он спит голым, − возразил он. − Я видел его багаж. Ни пижамы, ни запасных штанов.

Мой желудок, подпрыгнув, ухнул куда-то в пятки. Как будто я спускался по темной лестнице и пропустил одну ступеньку.

− …поэтому, с Феличиано буду жить я, − заключил Людвиг откуда-то издалека.

Я был готов шипеть и плеваться. Я даже почти сделал это, несмотря на недостойность такого поведения. Жизнь вообще была несправедлива. Почему я должен провести ночь, то есть, провести ночь _в одной комнате_, с человеком, который однажды схватил меня в переполненном лифте за задницу и спросил, как мне больше нравится, а два часа спустя подставил мне подножку так, что я влетел в лицом в торт? В мой собственный именинный торт.

XxXxX

− Дай сюда! − рявкнул я, выдирая из рук Гилберта свой саквояж. Гилберт не обратил на мои нервы абсолютно никакого внимания, слишком занятый бешеным набиранием текста на экране телефона одной рукой, и второй волоча по полу собственную сумку. Тот факт, что пособачиться не получилось, взбесил меня еще сильнее.

− Эй! − окликнул нас стоящий у лифта Людвиг. − Ключи у меня. Все трое, быстро сюда, я спать хочу, черт бы вас побрал…

Фели радостно поскакал к нему. Собственно, с чего бы ему быть недовольным? Это же не ему придется провести ночь в одной комнате с головорезом. Вчетвером мы загрузились в лифт, причем мы с Гилбертом умудрились провести один раунд яростной стычки при помощи локтей, когда пропихивались сквозь двери. От души двинув ему под ребра, я поспешно встал подальше, так, чтобы нас разделяли двое остальных.

− Вот. − Людвиг отдал мне ключ. Второй оказался в заднем кармане его джинсов. Гилберт, даже не подняв глаза от телефона, который вибрировал с каждым новым сообщением, тоже протянул руку в сторону, откуда раздавался голос брата. Продержав ее так несколько секунд, он, наконец, изволил оторваться от телефона.

− Ключ, − протянул он, тут же возвращая свое внимание обратно к экрану. Да с кем он так живо общается-то? Только не говорите, что есть на свете человек, _наслаждающийся_ долгими разговорами с этим чертовым белобрысым грубияном.

− У вас с Родерихом один номер на двоих. В городе съезд, в гостинице оставались только два номера, − скучно сообщил Людвиг. Меня от этой информации опять слегка перекосило. Слышать одну и ту же неприятную новость - это словно чувствовать, как тебе за шиворот внезапно бросают холодную скользкую рыбину.

Гилберт ничего не ответил. А может, и ответил, просто я не услышал, потому что лифт как раз остановился, и я выскочил в коридор.

− Родерих, − позвал меня Людвиг, − мы в номере 41. Не забудь, мы отправляемся утром в девять, чтобы прибыть к обеду.

Я не остановился для ответа, потому что слишком торопился к двери с табличкой 47. Может, если я пойду очень-очень быстро, то успею запереться изнутри, оставив Гилберта в коридоре…

Но, черт, этот ублюдок тоже умеет быстро передвигаться. Он поравнялся со мной в два счета. В спешке, я чуть не уронил ключи, не сразу попал в замочную скважину, не смог повернуть ручку…когда я собирался дернуть за нее в третий раз, Гилберт как раз вовремя ловко ее повернул, положив свою руку поверх моей. Слишком близко, он стоит чересчур близко ко мне…. Я ему не доверяю, и эта близость меня пугает.

Он зажег свет. Комната была обставлена в лучших традициях дешевых отелей: не для комфортабельного отдыха, а для ночевки в случае необходимости. Выцветший ковер, поцарапанная мебель. Я начал озираться, в надежде обнаружить диван, или, на худой конец, мягкое кресло, но ни того, ни другого в номере не оказалось. Не было даже стульев, как в некоторых гостиницах. Здесь бы они просто не поместились. Наличествовали только небольшой шкаф, телевизор, кровать, тумбочка и настольная лампа.

− Хэй! − Гилберт казался удивленным. − Здесь что, только одна кровать? Вест дал нам не тот ключ?

− Комнаты у нас одинаковые, − сказал я, может немного грубовато, но плевать. − Ты, разумеется, спишь на полу…

− Черта с два! − хмыкнул Гилберт. − Сам спи на полу.

− Вот еще. − Пол был слишком грязным. У меня поползли мурашки по коже при одной мысли, что я коснусь его какой-либо частью тела, включая мои босые ноги. Решив игнорировать Гилберта, я начал стаскивать покрывало с кровати на пол. Эти тряпки просто омерзительны. Отели, может, и меняют простыни, но покрывала остаются на месте. Я буду очень удивлен, если их хотя бы раз в год стирают. Кто знает, какие непотребства на них творились…Так что я ни за что не буду спать рядом с этими штуками.

Потянувшись за сумкой, я заметил краем глаза, что Гилберт начал стягивать рубашку.

− Ты что делаешь?

− Собираюсь принять душ, − фыркнул он. Спасибо хоть, что остальную одежду он снял уже за закрытой дверью ванной. Делать было нечего, я пощелкал по каналам и остановился на BBC. Сбросив туфли, я понял, как на самом деле устал. Конечно, я весь день только и сидел в машине, но это и само по себе выматывает. Даже в душ идти не хотелось. Подождет до завтра, решил я. А сейчас можно просто пораньше лечь и избежать очередной бесполезной перепалки с Гилбертом.

Поверх остальных вещей я упаковал простую белую рубашку, и…так, а где мои пижамные штаны? Только не говорите мне, что я их забыл! Придется спать в белье. Проклятье. Аккуратно свернутые джинсы отправились в сумку, очки − в футляр и тоже в один из карманов. Самым лучшим решением будет лечь прямо сейчас и встать утром раньше Гилберта. Погасив лампу, я свернулся клубочком на краю кровати лицом к безвкусным занавескам на противоположной стене. Раньше засну − раньше кончится этот дурацкий день.

XxXxX

К несчастью, Гилберт вышел из ванной раньше, чем мне удалось отключиться. Поэтому пришлось поспешно изобразить здоровый глубокий сон. Зажегшийся верхний свет на миг меня ослепил.

− Я тебе не мешаю? − желчно спросил я, стараясь не сорваться.

− Что? − беспечно спросил Гилберт, − ты все равно не спал. Я понял по твоей напряженной позе. Злишься, что я тебя поймал на вранье?

Самодовольство, излучаемое его голосом, едва не подтолкнуло меня через край, но я решил проявить стойкость и не отвечать.

Свет погас спустя несколько минут. Я думал, он включит телевизор, но он молча залез в кровать и лег. Я стерпел все брыкания и сотрясения, пока он устраивался как можно удобнее. Надеюсь, он не будет ворочаться всю ночь, или я его спихну.

Кровать снова затряслась − это Гилберт повернулся. Кажется, он посягнул на мою половину матраса. Это уже ни в какие ворота… Ну, он хотя бы затих. Я сделал над собой нечеловеческое усилие, пытаясь успокоиться и заснуть. Подействовало как раз наоборот. Я вообще плохо засыпаю в незнакомых местах, а нынешняя ситуация тем более не добавляла спокойствия. Ненавижу гостиницы. Поэтому и не езжу в отпуск заграницу.

Простыни мягко зашелестели. Гилберт придвинулся ближе. У меня появилось плохое предчувствие. Я только не мог определиться, что будет лучше − сказать что-нибудь или притвориться спящим. С бешеной скоростью перебрав варианты, я запаниковал, поняв, что не могу выбрать ни один. А потом мне на талию легла рука. Гилберт придвигался все ближе, пока не прижался сзади ко мне всем телом. Все, я больше не могу.

– И что ты, по-твоему, делаешь? – хриплым шепотом осведомился я. Получилось совсем не авторитетно и не внушительно. Гилберт вместо ответа мягко коснулся губами моего затылка. Мне еле-еле удалось подавить дрожь, настолько чувствительным вдруг стало все мое тело.

– Перестань, – прохрипел я.

– Почему? – спросил он. Я почувствовал это слово своей кожей.

– Потому что…

Слова сбежали прямо с языка. Наверное, потому, что его рука переместилась мне на живот, как раз под ребрами. Прикосновение было наилегчайшим, и оставило невидимый еле ощутимый след на коже. Почему я все так ярко ощущаю? Я будто балансировал на краю. Попытался было заговорить, но горло словно перехватило мягким обручем. А глубоко внутри я метался, как загнанный зверь. Что делать, что делать, что делать?.. Просто игнорировать его, пока он не остановится. Он прекратит рано или поздно. _Должен_ прекратить. Ему просто станет неинтересно, если я перестану реагировать. Это же такая игра. Я прав?

Он скользнул ниже, забрался под рубашку и коснулся обнаженной кожи. Я еле удержался от громкого судорожного вдоха. _Не реагировать, только не реагировать, не дать ему заметить мою реакцию_… Гилберт описывал кончиками пальцев медленные круги вокруг моего пупка, легко поглаживая и изредка надавливая, а потом скользнул одним пальцем внутрь, всего на миг, чтобы тут же спуститься ниже, к резинке моих трусов. Я задержал дыхание, не зная, чего ожидать дальше. К моему удивлению, он отступил, убрал руки и положил мне на грудь, поверх рубашки. Я начинал мало-помалу привыкать к его прикосновениям, к загрубевшим обветренным ладоням, легко касавшимся моей кожи, так что разделявшая нас ткань внезапно показалась мне лишней. Тело меня предавало, и я не знал, что с этим делать. Я не мог хотеть _Гилберта_.

Когда его руки опять опустились, я совсем перестал дышать. На этот раз он уверенно миновал опасную зону и начал все так же раздражающе медленно поглаживать меня по бедрам. Попеременно, то по одному, то по другому, насколько это было возможно, учитывая, что я лежал на боку. Вперед и назад, вперед и назад, постепенно увеличивая силу трения, его ладонь ловко оглаживала все выступы и впадинки. Я был настолько поглощен манипуляциями руки, перепархивающей с одного бедра на другое, что слишком поздно заметил, как подаюсь навстречу прикосновениям.

Гилберт самодовольно хмыкнул.

− Зачем ты это делаешь? − спросил я шепотом, будто боясь, что нас подслушают.

Он прижался губами к моей шее, его волосы, еще чуть влажные после душа, коснулись моих.

− Я как-то однажды задумался, − небрежно сказал он, − каково это − почувствовать, как ты кончаешь мне в руку.

Я уставился в темноту перед собой расширенными глазами и позволил себе испустить громкий вздох. Не знаю, что я ожидал услышать, но точно не это. Когда его рука в следующий раз проехалась по моему бедру, она зацепила резинку моего белья. Я не стал возражать. Вместо этого я немного откинулся назад, открыв ему более удобный доступ к моему паху. Этого оказалось для него достаточно − он немедленно воспользовался приглашением, нырнув рукой мне в трусы, слегка проехавшись кончиками пальцев по волоскам и остановившись на внутренней стороне бедра. Помедлив мгновение, он сдвинул руку левее. Несмотря на то, что я ожидал этого, я все равно вздрогнул, когда он коснулся моего пениса.

Это было первое чужое касание за долгое время. За _очень_ долгое время. Так что легкое нетерпение мне было вполне простительно. Судя по его улыбке, которую я чувствовал кожей, его забавляло то, как быстро я возбудился. Он действовал томительно медленно, растягивая удовольствие, пытая меня долгими тягучими поглаживаниями, и я начинал этим наслаждаться, откидываясь назад в крепкие объятия чужого горячего тела.

Ловко и изумительно приятно, его пальцы обвели головку, размазывая капли выступившей смазки. Стыдоба. «Текут только малолетки и девственники-переростки», - снисходительно сообщил мне однажды Франциск, пытаясь звучать, как умудренный годами взрослый. К счастью, моего румянца в темноте все равно никто не увидит.

Руки Гилберта всерьез взялись за дело, двигаясь вверх-вниз в плавном, отточенном ритме, который запросто посрамил бы мои суетливые неловкие движения в душе по утрам. Он слегка потер головку, и это был очень, очень приятно. Я попытался не думать о том, что мое дыхание заметно учащается. _Главное – не думать сейчас о том, как неправильно все происходящее, как я буду завтра смотреть ему в глаза. Надо__просто__сосредоточиться__на__его__прикосновениях__. __О__, __да__. __В__этом__он__хорош__. __Даа__…__ах__! __Должно быть, у него за плечами годы практики_.

Непристойные звуки мастурбации казались мне чересчур громкими. Как бы глупо это не было, я побоялся на секунду, что кто-нибудь может нас услышать. Хотя через миг мне было уже все равно. Его рука обеспечивала идеальное нажатие, мои бедра непроизвольно начали двигаться навстречу. Мне и правда было очень приятно. Не считая того, что утром я собирался умереть от стыда. В самой глубине моего существа начал зарождаться оргазм, слабое поначалу ощущение, которое быстро возрастало, готовясь выплеснуться через край. Гилберт вдруг резко изменил темп, начав двигаться медленно и размеренно. Разрядка должна была, по идее, отступить, но, вместо этого, уверенные неторопливые движения ее наоборот усилили и продлили. Эти ощущения сводили с ума. У меня такого никогда не было. Я привык, что оргазм – это нечто мгновенное, неконтролируемое, мощное, но мимолетное. А такое медленно нарастание было для меня кое-чем совершенно новым.

Когда на меня, наконец, накатило, это было похоже на замедленную прокрутку моей обычной разрядки. Обычно, я мастурбирую молча, но, опять же, такого я никогда не чувствовал. Я охнул и судорожно громко задышал открытым ртом. На самом пике мое тело начало мелко подергиваться, я откинул голову назад, к счастью, не слишком резко, потому что ударил Гилберта затылком в лицо. Еще вдох и несколько негромких всхлипов. Почувствовав мою сперму на руке, Гилберт простонал, протяжно и низко.

Когда оргазм, к моему сожалению, окончательно прошел, и тело перестало дергаться, он меня выпустил. Для меня стало полной неожиданностью, когда он схватил меня мокрой от моего семени рукой за подбородок, повернул мое лицо к себе и поцеловал, быстро и легко, а потом лег на место.

Через минуту на меня снизошло понимание, что я только что испачкал свои трусы, и у меня нет ничего, чтобы переодеться. Со стоном прикрыв лицо рукой, я вляпался пальцами в следы спермы, оставленные Гилбертом. Оох. Что же я делаю со своей жизнью?

– Что такое? – спросил Гилберт.

– Я…э…у меня мокрое белье и нет запасного, – с трудом выдавил я, решив, что это частично и его вина.

– Вот, – ответил он, шебуршась под одеялом. Стянув свои пижамные штаны, он протянул их мне. – Снимай свои боксеры и надевай эти. Не хочу, чтобы ты был мокрым и липким, когда я буду тебя обнимать.

Я молча взял предложенную одежду, удивленный его щедростью, равно как и его словами. Никогда бы не подумал, что он любит спать в обнимку. Опять же, я бы не подумал, что он отдрочит мне в дерьмовом отеле где-то по пути на Франкфуртскую Экономическую Конференцию.

Конференция, вспомнил я, будет длиться неделю. И она еще _не началась_. Что еще Гилберт задумал для меня? Скучать на конференции явно не придется. И я не курс евро имею в виду.

8


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Обычно по утрам мне приходится долго раскачиваться. Но не сегодня. Сначала я спал, а потом БАЦ! Проснулся. Первой мыслью с утра пораньше была ускоренная прокрутка событий вчерашней ночи, второй: «_неужели это происходит со мной?_» По мере того, как я просыпался, приходили новые ощущения. Горячее дыхание мне в затылок, например. Я лежал в его объятиях. Тихий ужас.

Выпутавшись из его рук, я мысленно обозвал себя на все лады. Как мне жить-то теперь? Гилберт распустит язык на эту тему раньше, чем мы выедем со стоянки. Хуже того, вися на своем телефоне, он разошлет смс по всему свету. Убить. Мне придется его убить. И обставить все, как несчастный случай. Я…не могу этого сделать. Я слишком законопослушен. Черт. Передвигаясь как можно тише, я слез с кровати. Ну, конечно, на мне все еще его белье. Захватив свою одежду, я прокрался в ванную, злобно сдернул с себя ни в чем не повинные штаны и до упора вывернул кран с горячей водой. Я всерьез намеревался соскрести с себя вчерашние воспоминания. Вместе с кожей.

Несмотря на то, что мне хотелось побыть в душе подольше, желательно до полного растворения, пришлось заканчивать быстрее. Надо было сбежать до пробуждения Гилберта. Наскоро вытершись и одевшись, я выглянул за дверь. До меня донеслось глубокое медленное дыхание Гилберта. Он явно еще спал, так что я тихонько положил штаны на край кровати. В голову сразу полезли картины того, что вчера произошло на этой кровати, но я прихлопнул их, как назойливую муху. Не думать. Не вспоминать. При всей непристойности и унизительности, сексом произошедшее назвать было нельзя. Мы ничего такого не делали, и говорить и думать об этом я не буду.

XxXxX

Еда, подаваемая в гостинице, едва ли заслуживала своего названия. Добыв себе кофе и булочку, я занял столик и разложил перед собой документы, выданные мне начальством. С головой уйдя в проблему ввоза соевых бобов, я едва заметил подошедшего Людвига.

− Как спалось? − вежливо осведомился немец, помешивая свой кофе со сливками в пластиковом стаканчике.

− Отлично, − коротко ответил я.

− Как я понимаю, вы с Гилбертом все-таки поладили. Ты выглядишь отдохнувшим.

Я раздраженно отодвинул противно шуршащие бумаги.

− И какая тут, по-твоему, связь?

− Я просто отметил, что у тебя посвежевший вид, вот и все. Но, судя по твоей сегодняшней сварливости, мне стоит забрать обратно свои слова.

Ха. Для Людвига Байльшмидта это еще мягко сказано. Несмотря на всю свою любовь к Феличиано, он не может прожить полчаса без того, чтобы не наорать на беднягу. Я ему даже отвечать не стал. Просто пододвинул документы и продолжил чтение.

Еще двадцать минут мы просто молчали. Я закончил чтение, но притворялся, что читаю, лишь бы не продолжать разговор.

− Мы опаздываем, − заметил, наконец, Людвиг, допив вторую чашку. − Ты разбудил Гилберта, прежде чем спуститься?

− Нет, − невозмутимо обронил я.

− Я разбудил Феличиано, но, уверен, что он опять заснул, едва я вышел из номера. Пойду, подниму их обоих.

Я даже не поднял головы, чтобы показать, что слышу. Когда он ушел, я, наконец, смог выдохнуть. Понимаю, что Людвиг не заслужил такого обращения, но ничего не могу с этим поделать. Возможно, дальше будет еще хуже.

_О, Боже…_

Мой желудок сжало ледяными тисками.

_Людвиг собирается разбудить Гилберта. Боже, Боже. Что, если первыми словами, вылетевшими из его нечестивого рта будут «Круто я вчера отдрочил Родериху! Дай пять, братишка!»_

Интересно, сколько стоит такси до дома? А кредитки они нынче принимают? А потом я представил, сколько всего выльется мне на голову от Людвига и моего начальства, если я пропущу конференцию. А что хуже всего, мне все равно рано или поздно придется решить эту проблему. Так что лучше я уберегу себя от трепки и как-нибудь переживу эту адскую неделю.

XxXxX

Я не видел Гилберта все время, пока Людвиг выписывал нас из отеля и забирал машину со стоянки. Он подъехал к самому входу, потому что религия запрещает Феличиано передвигаться пешком более десяти метров без сорокаминутного отдыха. Людвиг даже донес до машины его сумки. Хорошо, наверное, иметь кого-то, кто так о тебе заботится. Хмм…

− Эй, очкарик, что такое? Выглядишь так, словно съел целый лимон.

Я натурально подпрыгнул при звуках этого голоса. Не понимаю, почему, но я чувствовал себя таким виноватым…захотелось провалиться в бездонный колодец. Гилберт _не мог_ не заметить неловкость, буквально проступившую на моей коже (а, может, я просто перенервничал и вспотел, но вообще, я так не думаю). Широко оскалившись и задрав брови, он стоял передо мной, ожидая Бог знает какого ответа. Я молча обогнул его и загрузил свою сумку в багажник.

− Могу я сесть впереди?

− Неееееееет! Я забил это место еще вчерааааааа! − заныл Феличиано.

− …Пожалуйста?

− Ве…правила есть правила.

− Людвиг, − попробовал я воззвать к вышестоящей инстанции.

− Все быстро в машину! − рявкнул Людвиг. − Мне надоели эти игры.

Людвиг использовал мощь своего командного голоса на полную. Передо мной стал выбор: ввязаться в долгий спор за место рядом с водительским или просто сесть в машину. Я всерьез склонялся к первому варианту, и выбрал бы его, если бы это не было так подозрительно. У меня не было ни одной весомой причины поднимать шум из-за такого пустяка, за исключением желания быть подальше от Гилберта.

Чувствуя себя очень несчастным, я влез в машину и сел за Людвигом. Надо было взять с собой айпад. То есть, надо было его сначала _найти_, потому что я его почти не использую. Остальные тоже заняли места и Людвиг тронулся. Первые полчаса все только устраивались, Гилберт заявил, что в машине жарко, и надо открыть все окна, Фели пожаловался, что ветер портит ему прическу, Людвиг наорал на обоих, а я предложил включить кондиционер. Я люблю их всех, но, честное слово, когда они собираются вместе, возникает ощущение, что уровень коллективного IQ стремительно падает.

Фели играл с радио до тех пор, пока я не был готов взорваться. Как он вообще может определить, стоящая ли радиостанция, если щелкает с такой скоростью? Прощелкав еще минут пять, он остановился на, должно быть, единственном в немецкоязычном пространстве канале латиноамериканской музыки. Я попытался прикорнуть головой на окне, но не получилось. Я никогда не сплю в машинах. Кроме того, я выспался прошлой ночью. Мы ехали по пустынной трассе, поэтому смотреть тут было не на что. Читать в машине я не могу, у меня кружится голова. Список моих персональных капризов можно продолжать до бесконечности.

Примерно через полтора часа, Гилберт вдруг потянулся и зачем-то взял меня за руку. Я отдернулся, даже не успев осознать этого. Изумление немного запоздало, но, когда оно все-таки пришло, то было чистым и неподдельным. _Что__это__вообще__такое__?_ Мне все это показалось? Я украдкой посмотрел на него, подумав на всякий случай, а не обиделся ли он? Он рассеянно покачивал головой в такт музыке и смотрел прямо перед собой. Нет, если этот человек хоть раз в жизни себя жалел, тогда я – Папа Римский. Ну, правда, такой уровень самомнения должен быть уголовно наказуем.

XxXxX

– Подъезжаем к Франкфурту! – объявил Людвиг. Это было первой хорошей новостью за целый день. Гилберт больше ничего не предпринимал, но мне все равно не терпелось увеличить дистанцию между нами.

Людвиг затормозил на заправке, и они вместе с Фели покинули машину и вошли в здание - заплатить за бензин и воспользоваться туалетом. Мне бы тоже очень хотелось последовать за ними, но общественные туалеты приводят меня в ужас. Лучше уж подождать до отеля.

Как только они скрылись из виду, Гилберт снял наушники. Я старался на него не смотреть, но все равно уловил движение краем глаза. Он определенно смотрел на меня. Я прикинулся, что не замечаю.

– Когда доберемся до отеля, поселимся снова вместе? – спросил он.

– Нет, – ответил я, заставив себя повернуть голову в его сторону, лишь бы не показаться грубым. – Людвиг забронировал номера. Они с Феличиано, может, и поселятся вместе, но у нас будут отдельные комнаты.

– Нет, я знаю, что Вест заказал три номера, – терпеливо, как умственно отсталому ребенку, пояснил Гилберт. – Но, думал, мы все равно можем жить вместе.

– С какой вообще стати? – холодно поинтересовался я.

– Ну… – протянул он, отстегивая ремень и придвигаясь ко мне. – Мне показалось, прошлой ночью тебе все понравилось. А у меня не было шанса получить свою долю.

– О _своей _доле я тебя тоже не просил! – огрызнулся я, шарахаясь, когда он коснулся меня плечом.

Он лишь с умным видом хмыкнул. Меня это взбесило.

– С чего ты вообще все это затеял? – взорвался я. – Почему ты это со мной делаешь?

– Мы нравимся друг другу. – Убежденно сказал он И придвинулся еще ближе, зажав меня в ловушке между собой и дверью.

– А с чего ты это взял?

– Ну, мы же ссоримся все время – Он пожал плечами, словно это было очевидно. Я потрясенно посмотрел на него. Серьезно? Мы не можем находиться в одной комнате без того, чтобы не начать ссору, и _поэтому_ мы должны быть вместе? Тупее аргумента я в жизни не слышал.

– Вы и с Романо постоянно собачитесь, – указал я на очевидную брешь в его ущербной логике.

– Нет-нет-нет, – отмахнулся Гилберт. – Это другое. Итальянского засранца я просто терпеть не могу. У него дурной характер и самоуверенности выше крыши, и я просто не могу не доказать ему, насколько он не прав.

– Все равно не понимаю, как это отличается от наших отношений. – Как-то оскорбительно проводить такие параллели, тем более употребляя выражение «наши отношения».

– _Мы_, – сказал Гилберт, как нарочно выделяя интонацией местоимение, – ссоримся именно потому, что не можем иначе выразить наши чувства друг к другу.

Выразить наши чувства? Это еще что за чушь? И на Гилберта совсем не похоже, назовите меня параноиком. Это звучит слишком прочувствованно, чтобы исходить от человека с фамилией Байльшмидт. Стоп.

– Это Феличиано навешал тебе такой лапши?

– Вообще, да, – признался Гилберт, совсем не выглядя виноватым. – Но, знаешь, он прав.

– Гилберт, ты _не можешь_ считать, что тебе кто-то нравится, только потому, что тебе об этом сообщили.

Я вгляделся в его лицо, ища признаки согласия. Или хотя бы понимания.

– А почему нет?

Он только что спросил, почему нет?

– П-потому что, – я начал запинаться. – Потому что ты мне _не нравишься_. Ни как _человек_, ни как _нация_.

Я еще не сказал «экс-нация», чтобы лишний раз его не нервировать.

– И уж точно ты мне не нравишься в романтическом смысле.

– Тогда поцелуй меня. И потом попробуй сказать, что у нас ничего не получится.

– _Черта с два_! – Мое терпение лопнуло. Я оттолкнул его со всей силы, которую только смог собрать. Он отлетел на противоположную сторону сиденья и ударился головой о стекло.

– Ай! – негромко проговорил он, потирая затылок.

– Гилберт. Пожалуйста, прекрати нести чепуху. Я не должен был допускать произошедшего прошлой ночью. Я не знаю, о чем я вообще думал.

– Ты думал о том, что хочешь узнать, каково это, быть со мной, – пояснил он. Его убежденность в собственной правоте уже не так бесила, так что я смог ее игнорировать. За его плечом виднелись возвращающиеся Людвиг с Феличиано. Ни сказав более ни слова, я отвернулся от него.

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Настроение не улучшилось, даже когда я оказался совершенно один в своем восхитительно пустом номере. Разлегшись на кровати (без покрывала!) я таращился в потолок. Почему-то мне казалось, что меня это должно успокоить, но одному было скучно. Можно было, конечно, посмотреть телевизор, но что толку-то?

С тех пор, как в ящике появились цвета, он стал только хуже.

Еще можно заняться бумажной работой, но, увы, я уже и так на два месяца опережаю свой график, и министерство отказывается снабжать меня дальнейшей работой. Опять, наверное, Елизавета на меня наябедничала. Я в ней души не чаю, но есть у нее особенность _чуть более_ чем необходимо вмешиваться в мое эмоциональное, социальное и физическое благополучие.

Аж до того, что развелась со мной. Нет, я не в обиде. Совсем даже. Поднявшись, я расстегнул чемодан, в котором у меня были три новых романа - как раз на такой случай. Пробежав глазами аннотации на задних обложках, я был, мягко говоря, разочарован. Даже в душных объятиях скуки эти книги не располагали к чтению. А что еще респектабельные взрослые мужчины делают в своих гостиничных номерах, будучи замученными хандрой? Принимают душ, мастурбируют или зависают в баре. Еще раз взглянув на книги, я потянулся за туфлями.

XxXxX

– Мне, пожалуйста… – я запнулся. Меня не назовешь постоянным посетителем баров. – Мне бокал красного вина.

– Сорт? Год? – Бармена мой заказ явно не впечатлил. Ну, уж извините, что я не знаток.

– На ваш выбор.

В ожидании напитка я неловко облокотился на стойку. До ужина еще оставалось время, так что в баре было относительно спокойно. Я посмотрел на часы. В семь я должен буду пойти на ужин с Фели, Людвигом и Гилбертом. Вот радость-то. Как будто два дня в тесном пространстве машины было недостаточно, чтобы проникнуться духом общения. Бармен поставил возле меня бокал. Бегло поблагодарив его, я протянул ему ключ от своего номера, чтобы он прибавил стоимость напитка к моему счету. Нерешительно принюхался к напитку. Я вроде как должен разбираться в старинных винах. Это изысканное увлечение для утонченных натур. Но, как я уже сказал, в выпивке я не смыслю.

«Плохая это идея», - подумал я, занимая табурет у стойки. Пьющий в одиночестве выглядит жалко. Ну, я уже за это заплатил, так что придется выпить. Одолев едва ли половину бокала, я впал в уныние. Вино − замечательная вещь, я понимаю это. Легендарный напиток с тысячами сортов и своими секретами, но, чтобы оценить его по достоинству, нужен, как минимум, соответствующий вкус. Который мне еще предстоит приобрести.

− Что такое, кто-то плюнул тебе в бокал?

У вас есть ровно одна попытка, чтобы угадать, кто бы это мог быть. Вопрос в том, следил он за мной или нет.

− Боюсь, что не разбираюсь в том, что мне подсунули, − сказал я, абсолютно не понимая, с какой стати я вообще перед ним отчитываюсь.

− Тогда зачем ты вообще это пьешь, очкарик?

Вопрос подействовал на меня сильнее, чем должен был. Я почти огрызнулся, но вовремя себя остановил. Нельзя опускаться до его уровня.

− Хотел расслабиться после долгой поездки, − пояснил я, качнув бокалом и наблюдая за маленьким водоворотом. Бокал с красным вином держать за корпус, с белым − за ножку. Или с красным за ножку, а с белым − за корпус?

− Ха! − развеселился Гилберт. − Тебе просто необходима моя помощь! Сейчас я принесу нормальное пойло.

Мне послышалось, или Гилберт и правда предложил купить мне выпивку? Прежде, чем я успел отклонить предложение, он направился к бармену.

Вернулся он с высоким бокалом, полным жидкости, похожей на колу.

− Вот! − победно сказал он.

Я подозрительно воззрился на бокал, не уверенный, стоил ли вообще брать его в руки.

− Просто попробуй.

− Нет, − медленно и четко, словно преподаватель, в тысячный раз объясняющий тупому студенту особенно трудное правило, возразил я. − Сначала скажи, что это.

Гилберт закатил глаза.

− Доктор Пеппер плюс Егермейстер. Поверь мне, тебе понравится.

Я неохотно взял бокал. Ну, по крайней мере, можно попробовать. И он точно ничего туда не подсыпал, я внимательно следил. Маленький глоток. Хм, неплохо. Мягкий вкус, приятное мятное послевкусие. Глоток побольше. Вообще-то, очень и очень неплохо.

− Это…ничего так, − признался я.

Гилберт ухмыльнулся. Ну конечно. Дай ему палец - и он отхватит всю руку.Поэтому я никогда его не хвалю. И еще потому, что не могу допустить, чтобы он любил себя еще сильнее, чем любит сейчас.

Присвоив мой недопитый бокал с вином, Гилберт сделал на удивление профессиональный и грациозный глоток, крутанул бокал в руке и принюхался.

− Мерло? Надеюсь, ты за него не слишком много заплатил. Так себе качество.

Я дернул плечом. Только не говорите мне, что Гилберт разбирается в винах. Хотя, чему удивляться, учитывая, что он много лет дружит с Франциском. И Феличиано тоже постоянно таскает домой бутылки. Но вообще, неприятно осознавать, что Гилберт разбирается в чем-то лучше меня.

− Полегче с коктейлем, очкарик.

Я лишь отмахнулся. Напиток слишком легко глотался, чтобы содержать много алкоголя. Тем более что до ужина оставалось всего ничего.

– Эта конференция побьет все рекорды по уровню дерьмовости, – небрежно заметил Гилберт.

– Вообще-то, я ее очень ждал, – неодобрительно ответил я. Ну и словарный запас у него…

– Еще бы! – Он возвел глаза к потолку. – Вы с Вестом просто кайф ловите от такой хрени. Кстати, о Весте – нам пора на ужин.

Поставив бокалы на стойку, мы прошли в холл. Как раз вовремя, потому что из-за угла показались Людвиг и Феличиано. Людвиг, окинув быстрым взглядом меня, Гилберта, дверь бара за нашими спинами, просканировал и оценил ситуацию гораздо точнее, чем мне это было нужно. Хотя, надо отдать ему должное, он ее никак не прокомментировал, молча повернувшись к Фели. Приподнятая бровь не считается. Ладно к черту Веста вместе с его чутьем на неприятности. Я взрослый и могу поступать, как мне заблагорассудится. Но за заботу спасибо.

XxXxX

Обычно мы с Людвигом хорошо ладим. Оба страстно любим порядок и бюрократию. Однако, в этой поездке все было против меня. Да, Феличиано всегда много болтает, но именно сегодня я хотел тишины, черт побери! Я что, так много прошу? Людвиг уж слишком балует итальянца. Это _раздражает_. Особенно то, как он позволил ему выбрать вино для ужина. А Гилберт? Ну что Гилберт, он раздражает _всегда_. Когда они с братом начали смеяться над очередной глупой шуткой Фели, я резко выпрямился, чуть отвернувшись.

«Да что со мной такое?» Я веду себя безобразно и ничего не могу поделать. Я просто…немного не в себе. И не знаю, как войти обратно _в себя_. Если так вообще можно сказать. Хм.

Второй бокал я допил довольно быстро. Еда тут тоже, кстати, неплохая, надо заметить. Хотя бы время будет потрачено не совсем зря. Не говоря практически ли слова, я вполуха слушал болтовню остальных. Я сегодня противный, так что хватит с них того, что они меня видят, а слышать им необязательно.

– Ты сегодня необычайно молчалив, Родерих, – отметил Людвиг, словно прочтя мои мысли, а, когда я ничего не ответил, он еще и попытался поймать мой взгляд.

– Да, я…эээ… – не найдя слов, я рассеяно потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, нечаянно опрокинул по пути свой стакан, разлил на скатерть холодную воду и рассыпал кубики льда, громко зазвеневшие в тишине. Ну, замечательно. Просто великолепно. Я действительно в полном порядке. Быстро поднявшись, чтобы собрать салфеткой все это безобразие, я умудрился удариться об стол. Вся стоявшая на нем стеклянная посуда угрожающе зазвенела. _Еще лучше_.

– Родерих, – сурово сказал Людвиг, отшвырнув свою салфетку. – Ты пьян?

– Только бокал вина. – Я беспомощно указал на упомянутый бокал.

– Нееет, их было два! – услужливо сказал Фели, горя желанием помочь.

– Ну да. Но это все, – не мог не внести свою лепту я.

– Я видел, как вы с Гилбертом выходили из бара. Только не говори мне, что вы просто прогуливались по саду, – рявкнул Людвиг тем самым тоном, который он обычно приберегал для номеров Гилберта. Тоном, означающим «Ага, попался!» В этом весь Людвиг. Если он поймает тебя на лжи, пусть даже крошечной, тебе непременно потребуется адвокат.

− Хэй-хэй, Людвиг! − вмешался Гилберт. − Не дави на него. Ну подумаешь, очкарик в кои-то веки расслабился, и что с того? Это что, преступление? Пфф. Не всем же быть такими занудами, как ты. Давай так, я отведу Родди в его номер, а вы с мелким сможете спокойно насладиться ужином.

Людвиг поджал губы, но ничего не сказал. Гилберт, вскочив, уже тащил меня в сторону. Зал ресторана, если и не плыл, то, по меньшей мере, слегка покачивался.

Гилберт шел слишком быстро. Мне пришлось виснуть на нем, чтобы не приземлиться на собственный нос. Как только мы покинули ресторан, я высвободился из его хватки.

− Помедленнее нельзя? − проворчал я, потирая глаза.

− Черт, очкарик, только не говори, что ты и вправду пьян!

− Я не пьян! − огрызнулся я. − Просто голова закружилась. Слишком быстро встал, наверное. А теперь еще и ты волочешь меня так, будто за нами погоня.

− Это все тот Егерь, − глубокомысленно заметил он, теперь гораздо медленнее направляясь к лифту. Ну конечно. Всего одна порция. − Чего ты вообще сегодня такой взъерошенный?

Он нетерпеливо потыкал кнопку вызова.

− Не знаю. Я просто…в последнее время сам не свой, − признался я. С какой стати я вообще перед ним оправдываюсь?

− В последнее время? Это пару дней, что ли? − Невинно уточнил он.

− Заткнись, − ощетинился я.

Двери лифта плавно разъехались. Гилберт ловко затянул меня внутрь.

− Ты сам не свой, потому что глубоко внутри хочешь узнать, каково это− быть вместе, − внезапно сказал он.

− О, ну опять двадцать пять… − Мне начала надоедать эта игра. Сколько можно об одном и том же? Разве я недостаточно ясно выразился на этот счет?

− Поцелуй меня. А потом скажешь, почувствовал ты что-нибудь или нет.

Не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь видел его настолько сосредоточенным. Он впился в мое лицо своим серьезным темно-красным взглядом. Меня это чуть смутило и слегка…напугало. Как будто он надеялся и жаждал…меня? _Меня_.

Я прищурился.

− С чего бы это?

− Смотри, − настойчиво сказал, торопливо роясь в кармане. − Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

Он выудил монетку.

− Орел − я выиграл, решка − ты проиграл.

Я молча кивнул. Зачем я вообще соглашаюсь на это безумие? Неужели мне и вправду любопытно? Н-наверное, так. И это был единственный способ удовлетворить мое любопытство. Мой шанс. Здесь от меня ничего не зависело. Ведь мой проигрыш означает, что мне придется согласиться на его условия и принять их как наказание. И не надо нести ответственности за добровольное согласие. Да, это единственный способ, которым моя гордость могла позволить мне поцеловать этого человека.

Подбросив и ловко поймав монетку, он звучно шлепнул ее на запястье.

− Я сам проверю! − резко вмешался я.

Рассмеявшись в ответ на мое недоверие, он убрал ладонь и протянул мне запястье. Орел.

− Орел − я выиграл, − мягко напомнил Гилберт.

К его чести, в его словах не прозвучало и тени злорадства.

Не теряя времени даром, он оказался совсем рядом. Ладно, это все-таки не первый наш с ним поцелуй. Не далее, как вчера, он поцеловал меня при более…пикантных обстоятельствах. И все равно мое сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, грозясь разнести грудную клетку вдребезги. Он подождал, пока я наберусь смелости встретить его взгляд, а потом окончательно сократил дистанцию. Наши губы встретились мягко, гораздо мягче и нежнее, чем можно было ожидать от этого варвара. Дышать стало трудно. Единственными звуками стали отдающиеся в ушах удары пульса и мое собственное сорванное дыхание. В какой-то момент мои ноги ослабели настолько, что я прислонился к Гилберту, окончательно покоряясь.

Он медленно, с негромким чувственным влажным чмоканьем, отстранился. Мое сердце пропустило удар. Я не нашел в себе силы сразу отодвинуться, и он, видимо, счел это приглашением, потому что поцеловал меня снова, так же мягко, но настойчиво.

Я мог бы провести так вечность. Долго, долго, долго, и еще чуть-чуть. Пальцы сами вцепились в его рубашку, словно я боялся, что он меня покинет.

Ха. Как поэтично.

Всем своим существом я кричал свое «Да! Да! Да!»…и все равно колебался. После стольких лет одиночества мне страстно хотелось быть с кем-нибудь. Быть во всех смыслах. И не просто на короткое время, или на одну ночь, а на неизвестное время. Может ли этим человеком для меня стать Гилберт? Идея никогда не была для меня особенно привлекательной, но, по правде говоря, с каждым мигом соблазн все увеличивался.

Но можно ли на него полагаться? Это сомнение − единственное, что меня сдерживало. Гилберт…он такой непостоянный. Его настроение переменчиво, как ветер. И все же…все же у него была и другая сторона. Воинственный искренний прусский дух, ставящий преданность и уважение превыше всего. Гордый и такой надежный. Я бы хотел подчиниться ему, но я не мог заставить себя сделать этого.

И все же…в моей голове забрезжил план.

− Гилберт.

− Хмм? − хрипло спросил он.

− Думаю, я _хочу_ попытаться. Но я не могу волшебным образом начать тебе доверять. Я очень боюсь, что ты причинишь мне боль.

Говорить так откровенно было уже больно. Но, если я сейчас не раскрою все карты, это никогда не кончится.

− Никогда, − ответил Гилберт. − Я никогда тебя не обижу, очкарик.

Заметив мой взгляд, он быстро поправился.

− То есть, Родерих. Я, правда, сделаю все, чтобы ты был счастлив, потому что ты мне, типа, очень нравишься. Вот.

При всей корявости признания, я знал, что оно было искренним. Он просто должен был сохранить имидж крутого парня.

− Тогда тебе придется мне это доказать. Если сделаешь для меня одну мелочь, обещаю, я начну тебе доверять.

− Что именно? − жадно спросил он, хватаясь за эту соломинку. − Я сделаю, что угодно.

Ах, _что угодно_, значит, сухо подумал я. Как героически… Ладно, сейчас я узнаю, насколько далеко он готов пойти.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

– _Что?_ – переспросил Гилберт. Он даже картинно приложил руку к уху, словно и правда страдал некоторой тугоухостью.

– Все ты слышал, – обиженно хмыкнул я. Я знал, что он не согласится.

Слава Богу, лифт остановился и распахнул двери. Я устремился наружу, и вышел бы, если бы Гилберт, перехватив меня за локоть, не втянул обратно. Я вызывающе взглянул ему в глаза, пытаясь согнать с лица румянец, означающий мое поражение. Позади закрылись двери лифта, но мы никуда не поехали. Очевидно, никто его не вызывал.

– Ты это серьезно? – спросил Гилберт, скорее с любопытством, нежели с издевкой.

– Серьезнее некуда, – ответил я.

– Верю. – Он выпустил мою руку. – Я и подозревать не мог, что в тебе столько коварства. Тебе повезло, парень, что ты мне нравишься. Я сделаю это.

– Хорошо, – ровно ответил я. Ну, я думал, что ровно. – Но сейчас мне нужно сосредоточиться на конференции. Так что, может, в пятницу? Последний день нашего здесь пребывания?

– Решено, – сказал Гилберт, раскидывая руки и слегка кланяясь. – У нас будет свидание.

Нажав на кнопку, я вышел, коротко кивнув на прощание. Только у самой двери своего номера, попытавшись вставить ключ в замочную скважину, я понял, как сильно тряслись мои руки. Вот только непонятно, почему – от нервозности или возбуждения. В конце концов, не каждый день Гилберт Байльшмидт соглашается быть оттраханным тобой.

XxXxX

− Эй! − Завопил я, с силой распахивая дверь его номера, как только он начал ее открывать. Дверь отлетела, со смачным звуком врезавшись в стену. Гилберт удивленно заморгал. Наверное, потому, что я чуть не снес дверью его нос с утра пораньше.

− Орел − я выиграл, решка − ты проиграл? Ты надул меня!

− Что? А, это… Ну да, а ты что, не знал этот трюк? Меня научил ему девятилетний сопляк.

− И ты тоже попался? − Взвыл я.

− Эм, нет, − удивился он. − Конечно, нет. И необязательно было так…о. О. Только не говори, что _ты_ на это попался, Родди!

Гилберт разразился хриплым гоготом.

− Я думал, что ты специально позволил мне это сделать, потому что слишком гордый, чтобы просить!

Я побагровел. Я был зол, зол на себя, на Гилберта, на всех на свете. Абсурдно и _нелогично_ зол. Захотелось врезать ему. Должно быть, это намерение отразилось у меня на лице, потому что он попятился.

− Эй, Родди, успокойся. Дыши ровно. Не понимаю, чего ты расстроился из-за такой ерунды.

− Расстроился? По-моему, человек имеет полное право расстраиваться, когда кто-то пытается выставить его идиотом!

Высоко вздернув голову, я развернулся на каблуках, и…он схватил меня. Какого дьявола? Теперь он распускает руки? Нет, я категорически против.

− Эй, − в его голосе прозвучало бешенство. Он грубо развернул меня лицом к себе, стиснув мои плечи своими стальными пальцами почти до боли. − Слушай сюда, принцесса, не знаю, какая муха тебя укусила, но ты меня выслушаешь. Все это вертится исключительно вокруг тебя. Я говорю, что ты мне нравишься − ты взвиваешься до небес и швыряешься обвинениями. Я пытаюсь с тобой пошутить − ты практически лезешь в драку.

− Заткнись и отпусти, − я попытался высвободиться, но он сильнее стиснул пальцы. Мне стало неприятно и − чего уж там − немного страшно.

− Ты знаешь, каково это − не иметь друзей? Каково это − когда каждый гребаный день кое-кто ставит под сомнение твою мужественность? Тебе бы такое понравилось? На твоем месте, я бы не нашел в себе сил подниматься по утрам с постели.

Я приготовился к тому, что он начнет трясти меня, как тряпичную куклу. Вместо этого он уставился куда-то мне за спину. Я повернулся, насколько мне позволяла его хватка. О, Господи. Как минимум половина постояльцев на этаже выглянули на шум из приоткрытых дверей, среди них мужчина в халате и с наполовину выбритым лицом и пожилая, похожая на сову, леди, подозрительно воззрившаяся на нас из-за толстых стекол очков.

Замечательно. Мы − парочка фриков, устроивших шухер в коридоре отеля в половине восьмого утра. Мне никогда не было так стыдно. Может, поэтому, вместо того, чтобы вернуться в свой номер, я заскочил в гилбертовский. Ни за какие коврижки я бы не смог пройти этой Тропой Позора сквозь толпу обывателей. Даже если весь путь составляет несколько шагов по коридору.

Дверь мягко прикрылась за спиной. Я нервно поежился. Даже не глядя в мою сторону, Гилберт мерил номер шагами. Наконец, остановившись, он повернулся ко мне. Между нами было метра три, но мне все равно было неспокойно.

− Лучше потерять свою гордость с тем, кого любишь, чем потерять того, кого любишь из-за своей бесполезной гордости, − тихо сказал он.

Я ошеломленно уставился на него. Это прозвучало…неплохо. Даже можно сказать, разумно и обоснованно.

− Кто это сказал?

− Какой-то старый английский пень, − пожал плечами Гилберт. − Забыл, как звали. Но, могу поклясться, он имел в виду тебя.

− Ну да.

Я скрестил руки на груди. Гилберт со своим английским приятелем могут идти лесом. К ближайшему пруду с целью утопиться.

− Ты меня хоть немного слушал, Родерих? − снова повысил голос Гилберт. − Ты мне нравишься, и, черт знает почему, твоя глупая гордость заставляет тебя думать иначе!

− Хватит орать! − перебил я. У меня разболелась голова и повысилось давление. Уверен, и на шее выступили одна-две вены. Один только вред здоровью от этих скандалов…

− А я не знаю, как еще с тобой разговаривать, − отреагировал Гилберт, воздев руки к потолку.

− Я пытаюсь быть искренним − ты воротишь нос. Я доставляю тебе удовольствие − наутро ты и смотреть на меня не желаешь. Я соглашаюсь, чтобы ты сунул член мне в задницу, и, в твоем искаженном восприятии это приравнивается к насмешке над тобой! Я больше не могу. Я на пределе. Ты − твердый орешек. Но, когда я тебя целую, я чувствую твою реакцию. Когда я к тебе прикасаюсь − ты плавишься в моих руках. Что же еще тебе нужно, _du__, __du__verdammt__trottel__?*_

Я бы в шоке. В ступоре. Со мной так давно не разговаривали. Вообще-то, так − никогда. Как пощечина. Или, нет, как ушат холодной воды за шиворот. Я должен был оскорбиться. Я должен был вылететь за дверь. Но вместо этого мне стало стыдно. Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но Гилберту удалось затронуть самые глубокие струны моей души. Меня словно вывернули и хорошенько перетряхнули.

− Я…я…Гилберт, прости. Прости, мне жаль. Ты совершенно прав. Я действительно не знаю, что надо делать. Я просто привык поступать именно так. Я ведь…больше двухсот лет не менялся. Ты… − слова застряли в горле. − Ты поможешь мне измениться?

Я сказал это. И что самое потрясающее − я сказал это, и конец света не настал. Я продемонстрировал сидевшую глубоко внутри слабость, и никто не засмеялся надо мной, и огненный дождь на меня не пролился.

Я просто высокомерный ублюдок.

Вот так. Это я тоже признаю.

Гилберт просиял.

− Никогда не думал, что услышу это, Родди!

Я независимо фыркнул.

– Надеюсь, ты запомнишь эти слова, потому что, клянусь, повторять я их не буду.

Гилберт, рассмеявшись, снова взял меня за плечи, но в этот раз мягко и аккуратно. Улыбка на его лице была такой счастливой, что мне даже стало неудобно. Я почувствовал, как его большие пальцы поглаживают меня сквозь ткань. Отпустив меня гораздо раньше, чем я ожидал, он вдруг начал стягивать свою футболку.

– Ты что делаешь?

– Закрепим нашу сделку, Родди, – торопливо забормотал он. – Куй железо, пока горячо. Считай деньги, не отходя от кассы.

Что за чепуха?

– Сегодня конференция, – напомнил я. – Мы не можем. Не раньше пятницы. Я думал, мы договорились.

– Пффф! Сегодня выступает швейцарская задница. Всем до лампочки, что там наговорит этот _нейтральный_ жлобский сыроед.

– Гилберт. – Я расстроился. Он всегда так плохо отзывается о Ваше. Никак не пойму, чего они не поделили.

– …Ну ладно – сдался я через миг. В конце концов, Людвиг все равно поделится копией протокола. И вообще, я все равно не смог бы сосредоточиться на обсуждении импорта сои. Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но… к черту евро, к черту швейцарский франк, к черту фунт и к черту этот их гребаный доллар!

Если после этого безумного утра у меня еще и оставалась совесть, то она могла валить топиться вслед за тем английским романтиком. Я буквально запрыгнул на Гилберта. Наши губы встретились в яростной схватке, зубы клацнули, впились в плоть, кажется до крови – надо будет проверить потом. Синяки останутся точно, но мне плевать. В этот момент осталось только одно стремление – стать распутным негодяем, способным пропустить важнейшую встречу и вскарабкаться вместо этого на Гилберта Байльшмидта.

Кровь снова застучала в висках, теперь от избытка адреналина. Обхватив меня поперек талии, Гилберт поволок меня к кровати. Тяжело плюхнувшись на край, я смотрел, как он торопливо расстегивает штаны, стоя передо мной. Случайно посмотрев вниз, я вдруг заметил, что на кровати, несмотря на смятые простыни, все еще наличествует покрывало! Ну уж нет. Так не пойдет. Сорвав мерзкую тряпку, я отшвырнул ее в угол.

Гилберт замер, глядя на меня обожающим взглядом, который ясно говорил: «Я тебя не всегда понимаю, ну да черт с ним!»

Забравшись сверху, он с силой вжал меня в матрас. Жадные, но не грубые поцелуи пролились на меня жарким дождем, пуговицы моей рубашки одна за другой проскакивали сквозь петли. Ну, если он хоть одну оторвет…

Обнажив мои ключицы, Гилберт жадно присосался к коже. Завтра там будет цепочка засосов, но я не осмелился его останавливать. Зачем, если это так приятно? И…это что, мое пыхтящее дыхание раздается на всю комнату? Никогда еще спертый воздух гостиничных номеров не казался таким вкусным. Моя накрахмаленная рубашка противно шуршала, сползая с плеч. Вплетя руки Гилберту в волосы, я нечаянно слишком сильно дернул. Он никак на это не отреагировал, но я все равно приподнял голову, чтобы поцеловать пострадавшее место. На секунду Гилберт со стоном зарылся лицом мне в живот, чтобы тут же, подтянувшись, смачно поцеловать меня в рот.

Следующий поцелуй был полураскрытыми губами с легким касанием языка. Легко прикусив мою нижнюю губу, он чуть оттянул ее, поддразнивая меня. Это было невыносимо. Когда наши губы встретились в третий раз, я чересчур резко протолкнул язык ему в рот и быстро лизнул внутри. Он скользнул своим собственным языком под мой, щедро делясь вкусом своей слюны, естественным, знакомым, но своеобразным и незабываемым. Дав полную волю нехарактерной для меня агрессии, я окончательно утвердился в своем решении трахнуть сегодня Гилберта Байльшмидта. В последний раз я был внутри кого-то до неприличия давно. Эх…ладно, если вам так надо знать, это было неделю спустя после моей свадьбы с Елизаветой.

Гилберт уже запустил руку мне в трусы и вовсю орудовал там. Я решительно вытащил его ладонь. Он удивленно заглянул мне в глаза.

– На спину, – скомандовал я, упираясь ладонями ему в плечи. Он так быстро перекатился на спину вместе со мной, что я чуть не прикусил язык, падая ему на грудь с глухим восклицанием. Его низкий грудной смешок отозвался вибрацией в наших телах. Пыхтя и фыркая, я поднялся, усаживаясь ему на грудь, и чувствуя себя царем горы.

Для начала я решил повторить все те манипуляции, что он проделал со мной, и, склонившись, припал к его шее, шумно присасываясь к гладкой коже, слишком слюняво и чересчур грубо. Он довольно заурчал. На напрягшейся шее выступили жилы. С влажным чпоком оторвавшись от своего занятия, я виновато посмотрел на красный след с отпечатками моих зубов. О-бал-деть.

Потом я перешел на его мочку его уха, воплощая одну из моих давнишних фантазий. Хотя, ухо, которое я в мечтах страстно облизывал, должен признать, принадлежало не Гилберту. Это был Ваш. Но с этим покончено, осознал я, несильно прикусывая мочку. Стоило мне отстраниться, как Гилберт, положив руку мне на затылок, прижал меня обратно, побуждая продолжать. С готовностью зацапав сразу половину ушной раковины, я бесстыдно засосал его.

Он прерывисто застонал. Я потерся о него бедрами, опять слишком грубо и неловко.

Вообще, он не возражал против некоторой грубости. Закинув ноги мне на бедра, он притянул меня ближе. Электризующее трение волосков на наших ногах посылало волны восхитительной дрожи через все мое тело.

– Белье, – хрипло шепнул он, ерзая подо мной. Наши возбужденные члены то и дело задевали друг друга через два слоя ткани, один из которых (мой), чего скрывать, был значительно более влажным.

Ладно, сегодня-то излишняя влага как раз не будет лишней. Когда я второпях пытался стянуть свое белье, шов на поясе с довольным треском разошелся.

«Пальцы, пальцы» - лихорадочно твердил я про себя. Здесь весь мой небогатый опыт заканчивался, оставляя меня лицом к лицу с неизведанным. Если я растеряюсь, Гилберт сразу перехватит инициативу, а этого допустить было нельзя. Угадав причину моего замешательства, он схватил меня за руку, и сунул мои пальцы себе в рот. Нет, он их практически заглотнул до основания. Звук, с которым его язык обводил каждый палец, смачивая его слюной, был просто оглушительным. По его подбородку потекла тоненькая струйка слюны. Мне должно было стать противно. Но не стало. Я вытянул свои мокрые скользкие пальцы и слизал блестящую дорожку с его подбородка. Теплая и чуть липкая, но мне было фиолетово. Может, я и не знаток дорогих вин, но по достоинству оценить попавший мне на язык деликатес я вполне в состоянии.

Гилберт согнул одну ногу в колене и отвел ее в сторону, позволяя мне удобно разместиться между его бедер. Его член случайно ткнулся мне в живот, и он тут же намеренно повторил это движение, с гортанным стоном вздергивая бедра мне навстречу.

Я все никак не могу решиться просунуть под него руку. Его бедра напряглись раз, другой, затем расслабились и открылись шире. Для меня. Схватив меня за запястье, он потянул мою руку вниз, притворяясь, что не замечает дрожи. Я попытался сделать это плавно, но у меня ничего не вышло – когда мой палец вошел внутрь, он опять простонал, но теперь не от удовольствия.

– Прости, прости, – взмолился я, целуя его в грудь, и боясь шевельнуться, замерев на половине. Он заслужил более опытного любовника, который не причинит боли.

– Не…останавливайся. И расслабь, наконец, руку!

– О, – я попытался сделать, как он сказал, и, действительно, смог двинуться дальше, до костяшек. А потом наружу, и вновь внутрь, мучительно медленно.

– Еще один, – прошептал Гилберт.

На этот раз я сделал это осторожно, но сразу одним движением до конца. Нервы были на пределе, на лбу крупными каплями выступил пот. Еще медленнее, я втиснул третий палец. Гилберту не потребовалось много времени, чтобы перестать ощущать дискомфорт и стереть с лица это страдающее выражение.

– Так, Родди, я уже заждался.

Я аккуратно вытянул пальцы. Каждый нерв горел, в груди что-то зудело, трепыхалось и ухало вниз, как на качелях. Время настало.

Следующий шаг сделал Гилберт, размазав выступившую смазку по всей длине так чувственно, что вчерашние события по сравнению с этим стали казаться мне всего-навсего официальным рукопожатием. «А ведь дальше будет еще лучше, - подумал я. - Мне нравится эта идея».

– Ну так что? – Гилберт выдернул меня из размышлений. Да, я хотел его. Я жаждал его. Моя плоть пульсировала в предвкушении.

– Плавно, – выдохнул он. – Нежно, как будто вскрываешь сейф.

«Как будто заводишь автомобиль», мысленно поправил я. Плавно отпускаешь тормоз, нежно вдавливаешь педаль газа.

«Ты не умеешь водить», - любезно напомнил внутренний голос. Выступившие на лбу капли собирались вот-вот соскользнуть по лицу. «Но Гилберт ведь этого не знает», - бурно запротестовал я про себя. Угонщик, тоже мне.

Я без единой запинки скользнул внутрь, Гилберт выгнул спину. Слабеющие дрожащие руки уперлись в грубые простыни. Ох, какой же он узкий. Уже, простите мою вульгарность, чем Елизавета в те несколько раз, что мы занимались любовью.

Обхватив меня ногами за бедра, Гилберт подтолкнул меня глубже, чем я сам осмелился бы войти. Мы начали покачиваться, ища наш ритм. Вернее, я искал его добрых полминуты, пока Гилберт терпеливо приноравливался к моим движениям.

Когда, мы, наконец, синхронизировались и ускорились, началось лучшее время моей жизни. По телу от паха разбегались мучительно-приятные искорки, разносящие эндорфин. Голосовые связки самостоятельно выдавали один долгий стон за другим.

– Ре…зче… – выдохнул Гилберт.

– …а? – непонимающе переспросил я, пытаясь поправить перекосившиеся очки.

– Та-ак, – натужно рыкнув, он перевернул нас обоих. Его мускулы, не потерявшие со времен ордена Тамплиеров ни миллиметра своего рельефа, позволили сделать такой трюк возможным, хотя все равно неприятным.

Теперь он был сверху, оседлав меня и упираясь руками мне в грудь. Очень по-гилбертовски ухмыльнувшись мне сверху вниз, он начал двигаться, причем с гораздо большей грацией, чем я мог бы подумать. Рельеф мышц на его животе был идеальным и не слишком выпуклым, он буквально загипнотизировал меня. Его грудь вздымалась с каждым толчком, чтобы тут же с удовлетворенным стоном опасть. От издаваемых им звуком у меня поджимались пальцы на ногах. Я мог подсесть на эти ощущения. На все эти ощущения.

Наблюдая, как он в бешеном темпе ласкает сам себя, я почувствовал себя немного виноватым – это была моя часть работы. Кончив, Гилберт сжался вокруг моего члена, выжимая из меня ослепительный оргазм. Когда я метался под ним, хватая ртом воздух, как пойманная рыба, я не выглядел изысканно. Зато чувствовал я себя просто великолепно.

– Аргх… – Гилберт приподнялся, выпуская меня прежде, чем я обмяк внутри него. Разъединяясь, наши тела издали чмокающий звук, заставивший меня покраснеть своей неуместностью. Скатившись с меня, он прижался к моего боку, горячий, потный и тяжело дышащий. Это было настолько прекрасно, что мне стало бы за себя стыдно, если бы только я не был так вымотан.

Пока мы так лежали, пот на нашей коже начал остывать, а я – мерзнуть и покрываться пупырышками. Натянув на нас одну из простыней, Гилберт снова начал покрывать мою шею медленными сонными поцелуями.

XxXxX

Разбудила нас пронзительная телефонная трель. Я вяло глянул взглянул на часы, но все равно ничего не разглядел без очков. Гилберт что-то буркнул в трубку, из которой немедленно донеслись гневные вопли.

Уронив голову на подушку, Гилберт прикрыл глаза, пережидая, пока на том конце угомонятся. Из трубки донеслось мое имя, произнесенное с вопросительной интонацией. Я вздрогнул.

– Нет, – ответил Гилберт, приоткрывая глаза и заговорщически подмигивая мне. – Родериха я со вчерашнего дня не видел.

Пауза.

– Да, да, я дотащил его до номера, и он был в порядке. Если бы он валялся на лестнице со сломанной шеей, персонал гостиницы бы уже давно его обнаружил.

Опять пауза.

– Нет, мне нездоровится. Если придешь, я даже дверь не открою. Нет, если я проголодаюсь, то закажу ужин в номер. Вест. ПОКА.

Пробурчав нечто вроде «гребаный полицай», Гилберт опять прилип ко мне. Вздохнув, я поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Последнее, что он сказал, прежде чем заказать ужин, было:

– Родди?

– Хмм.

– В следующий раз я сверху. Я не буду ничьей подстилкой.

– Посмотрим еще, – нагло сказал я.

– Ха-ха, ты мне нравишься, Родди. Мы будем собачиться по любому поводу и любить каждый миг такого общения.

– Угуммм, – сонно согласился я.

– И знаешь, что еще? – Мне было лень отвечать, но продолжение я услышал отчетливо. – Я считаю, что йена тоже в глубокой заднице. Нам нужно объявить завтра бойкот всему этому коммунизму.

* Ты, проклятый идиот!


End file.
